


try, try, try

by h0ldthiscat



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, local couple horny 4 troublemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: She gets herself another drink and settles back down beside him, her skin humming again, alive with the sparkling energy she’d had out on the balcony, the peculiar sadness they share, that’s drawn them together since the beginning.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	try, try, try

They stumble into the living room and Kim falters in her heels, wobbling a little. Jimmy watches her, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving, that girlish giggle bubbling out of her mouth.

“Anything?” she says, nodding her head toward the window.

“Nobody’s coming outside,” he assures her, peering out the curtains at the few lights that had switched on. 

“You sure?” She grips his arm but she isn’t worried. She’s excited, there’s a thrill in her voice at the idea of being caught. Which doesn’t surprise him. He remembers a time years ago when she reached for him at the drive-in before it had even gotten dark, her eyes churning and wild, her eyebrow quirked as if to say _so?_ when he stammered, looking at the people in the other cars around them. 

“Hey, you started without me,” she says, gesturing to the pizza on the coffee table. She totters over and grabs herself a slice, hand instinctively rising to her lower back as she steps out of her shoes. 

“Yeah, you’re later than I expected,” Jimmy answers.

“Had to drive to Tucumcari,” she says around a mouthful.

“Yikes. I thought you were downtown all day.” He joins her, toeing off his loafers and grabbing a second slice. 

“That was the plan,” she says, collapsing onto the couch. She runs a weary hand over her face and he watches the gears turn in her head.

Jimmy passes her a beer from the pack sitting on the coffee table. She takes it, but not before she grips his wrist, fingers pressing insistently against his pulse, a thank you. She is more and more tactile these days, he thinks as he settles in beside her, something churning beneath her skin, moving inside her like water. Sometimes when she sleeps he hears it roaring through her bloodstream, white rapids of chaos carrying her further and further downstream. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks, hoping she’ll say yes. 

She shakes her head. “I should’ve known better.”

Jimmy gives her a sympathetic look. “I’m sure that’s not true.” 

Kim leans forward and gives him a quick peck as she reaches up to pull the blanket on the back of the sofa around her, stretching her legs out long and resting her feet in his lap. She takes a long sip from the bottle and he watches as she swallows, her head tipped back, her throat exposed. 

“They want the land this guy’s house is on,” she says finally, after she’s taken another bite of pizza. 

“Mesa Verde?” 

Kim nods, finishing her beer and nodding to Jimmy to pass her a new one. He does. 

“There has to be another way,” she says, fingers slipping along the neck of the bottle, cutting clear paths through the condensation. 

She takes another long sip, and her eyes are the color of her blouse, and Jimmy thinks he could know her in a thousand lifetimes and still choose her, again and again, every time, be drawn to her the way his fingers knew to grab a stick of gum at the candy counter in just the right way so that no one would notice. 

She pulls the beer bottle from her lips and leans toward him, and they meet halfway, lips missing clumsily but eliciting a pleased laugh just the same. She hums, dragging her mouth across his jaw, his ear. His hand falls to her lap, tucking under her knee when she sighs. 

“I’m gonna smush my pizza,” she says into his hair, and he chuckles, noticing her hand still holding her slice trapped between them for the first time. They separate, and when Jimmy looks down he sees a smudge of tomato sauce on the lapel of her blazer. 

“You’ve got a--”

“Oh, shit.” Kim puts the half-eaten slice in her mouth and pads to the kitchen to grab a paper towel. Dabbing it under the faucet she mumbles through her full mouth, “This jacket’s indestructible, I think I’ve had it since the first Bush administration.”

Jimmy chuckles. “If it ain’t broke…”

She smirks, rubbing at her blazer, her brow gathered and gaze focused. 

“Hey, here’s an idea,” he says with a clap. “Why don’t you drop some big bucks, really splurge? Take some of that fancy S&C money and sink it into some suits? I know a guy. Top of the line stuff.”

He watches as she stills, bringing the pizza crust down from her mouth and the paper towel away from her lapel, resting her hands soberly on the counter. 

“Kim?” Jimmy asks tentatively. 

Kim sets her lips in a line, looking more annoyed than sad now. “I just want…” She shakes her head. She balls up the paper towel and tosses it, then removes her blazer, letting it drop onto the arm of the couch as she makes her way back. 

She gets herself another drink and settles back down beside him, her skin humming again, alive with the sparkling energy she’d had out on the balcony, the peculiar sadness they share, that’s drawn them together since the beginning. Kim looks down at her hands in her lap and Jimmy tries to calculate the meaning of every flick of her eyelid, every pucker of her brow. 

“What am I--” she starts, then stops herself. 

She turns to him, and in a moment she’s on him again, her thighs around his as she rights herself in his lap. She grips his shirt furiously, like she’s looking for something. What does she want, he wonders, because if he can figure it out he’ll do whatever he can to make sure she gets it. His hands move to her waist, where he untucks her shirt from her skirt and palms her lower back. She arches into him and he hisses, amazed even after all this time how hot and bright she burns, like a fluttering flame from an oil lamp that’s never been turned all the way off. 

“Bed,” she whispers against his temple, her mouth like fire. 

Jimmy can’t bear to break the contact between their bodies so he shifts his hips forward and brings them both to standing, his hands gripping her thighs. Kim yelps, arms flailing, and Jimmy bangs his shin on the coffee table. He hears an empty bottle topple over, rolling across the wooden surface. She puts her arms around his neck and chuckles warmly as they stumble towards the bedroom. 

“You’re destroying the apartment,” she murmurs, nipping at his earlobe. 

“Promise you won’t kick me out?” Jimmy jokes. He deposits her on the bed and tumbles down on top of her. 

“No, no, other way!” Kim says, gripping his neck frantically. 

“Other… wha--”

She scoots her body across the bed, walking on her knees so that she’s facing their closet, and Jimmy follows her lead, facing the curtains. 

“What are you…”

Her eyes glint in the darkness and she pushes him down, straddling his hips again. She works a hand in between their bodies, tugging on his belt buckle, thumbing the waistband of his boxers. When Jimmy opens his eyes he sees that she’s not looking at him, she’s looking up, straight ahead, towards--

“Look at us,” Kim says, her voice dark.

Jimmy twists his neck to see and almost gasps at the sight. She’s making eye contact with herself in the full-length mirror of their closet, both her and her doppelganger’s hands moving up and down in a steady rhythm. In the dim light of their bedroom they both hover over him, mirror Kim and real Kim, her hair starting to tumble from her ponytail, golden wisps catching the streetlight slanting in through the curtains. There are always two of them, Jimmy thinks, who they are out there and who they are in here. And the thought that Kim might have another half lurking inside her is equal parts thrilling and terrifying. 

“Your shirt,” he rasps, reaching for the hem of the shiny blue fabric. But before he can grab it, Kim crosses her arms over her chest and pulls her shirt off in one fluid motion, her bra following in quick succession. She leans down to kiss him again, her bare chest fire against his shirt, and he pinches one of her nipples. She inhales sharply, then nips at his neck and sits back up to make quick work of his shirt, her nails scraping his back as she pulls it over his head. 

Her skirt is rumpled between them and Jimmy fumbles with the zipper in the back, tossing it aside, when suddenly, he has an idea. He catches her hands with his own and brings them to standing, guiding Kim across the room towards the closet. He stops them about a foot away from the mirror and pulls Kim in front of him, holding her in place against his body with a hand spread across her belly. 

“Look at us,” he says, and he can practically feel Kim’s heartbeat thrumming through her body. 

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Jimmy drags his hand down, teasing Kim through the fabric of her underwear. Her breath hitches but she doesn’t break eye contact with his reflection. Her left arm reaches up for purchase, fingers pawing at the nape of his neck and tugging at his hair there. He moves his fingers faster, watching her strain onto her tiptoes and try so hard not to say--

“Please,” she whines, tipping her mouth up towards his, teeth snapping at nothing. 

Jimmy snakes his other hand up her front to cover her breast, pulling at a nipple until she cries out. Her thighs start to tremble and he pushes them forward, Kim stammering as they collide with the closet doors. They rattle in place and she turns around and kisses him ferociously, pushing his boxers down. He barely has time to remove her underwear before she’s taken hold of him again. He groans as he leans down to kiss her, hands tangling in her hair, strands slipping through his fingers like liquid gold, like water. He pulls at her ponytail until the hair tie gives way and her hair falls in loose waves around her shoulders. 

“Like this,” she murmurs against his lips as she pulls away. She turns to face the mirror again, her palms pressing against the glass. 

Jimmy’s head is hazy with want as he grips her waist , thumbs digging into her hips, watching Kim’s breath fog against the mirror. She makes eye contact with his reflection when he enters her, her mouth dropping open into a lopsided _O_ as Jimmy lets out a long, slow exhale and begins to move. Kim squirms, pressing against the closet doors like maybe if she pushes hard enough she can break through the looking glass. 

“Look at me,” she demands suddenly, but when Jimmy’s eyes snap to her reflection in the mirror he sees her shaking her head. “No,” she says, softer now, turning over her shoulder to meet his eyes. “Me.”


End file.
